Lee Sun Gyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Sun Gyun *'Nombre:' 이선균 / Lee Sun Gyun *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Peso:' 70kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Conejo *'Familia:' Esposa (Jun Hye Jin) y dos hijos (Lee Rook y Lee Ron) *'Agencia:' HODU&U Entertainment Dramas *Prosecutor Civil War (jTBC, 2019) *My Ahjussi (tvN, 2018) *My Wife's Having an Affair This Week (jTBC, 2016) *Don't Dare to Dream (SBS, 2016, ''cameo) Voz *Miss Korea (MBC, 2013) *Golden Time (MBC, 2012) *Our Slightly Risque Relationship (KBS2, 2010) *Pasta (MBC, 2010) *Triple (MBC, 2009) *My Sweet City (SBS, 2008) *The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (MBC, 2007) *White Tower (MBC, 2007) *Fugitive Lee Doo Young (KBS2, 2006) *Best Theatre Taerung Athletics Village (MBC,2005) *Loveholic (SBS, 2005) *Thousand Years of Love (SBS, 2003) Temas para Dramas *''My Sweet City'' tema para My Sweet Seoul (2008) *''Ocean Travel (version Choi Han Sung)'' tema para The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince (2007) Programas de TV *March: A Story of Friends (SBS, 2013) MC *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 41 Películas *Kingmaker: The Fox of the Election (2019) *Parasite (2019) *Bad Police (2019) *Take Point (2018) *A Special Lady (2017) *The King's Case Note (2017) *The Advocate: A Missing Body (2015) *A Hard Day (2014) *Our Sunhi (2013) *Nobody's Daughter Haewon (2013) *Everything about my Wife (2012) *Helpless (2012) *The Apprehenders (2011) *Petty Romance (2010) *Oki's Movie (옥희의 영화) (2010) *Visitors (어떤 방문) (2009) *Paju (2009) *Romantic Island (2008) *Sa-Kwa (사과) (2008) *Night and Day (밤과 낮) (2008) *Our Town (우리 동네) (2007) *A Cruel Attendance (2006) *The Customer is Always Right (손님은 왕이다) (2006) *R-Point (알 포인트) (2004) *Love So Divine (2004) Cameo *My Mother, the Mermaid (2004) *The Scent of Love (국화꽃 향기) (2003) *Perfect Match (2002) *Surprise Party (서프라이즈) (2002) *Make It Big (2002) Temas para Películas *''Kangaroo Choi Kang Hee'' tema para Petty Romance (2010) *''Romantic Christmas con Eugene'' tema para Romantic Island (2008) Teatro *'20013:' Love love love *'2005: Indangsu Love Song Musicales *'2003:' Grease *'2002:' The Rocky Horror Show Anuncios *'2014:' Orion Swing Chips *'2012:' Boehringer Ingelheim Mucopect *'2012:' Oreo *'2012:' Sensodyne *'2012:' Downy *'2011:' Cambridge Kolon GGIO2 *'2011:' Ace Bed *'2010:' Sempio Foods *'2009:' GS Home Shopping *'2008:' Kia Sportage *'2008:' Pizza Hut *'2008:' Dunkin 'Donuts *'2008:' LG Whisen Air Conditioner *'2008:' Kia Sportage *'2007:' Ministry of Health and Welfare *'2007:' Samsung Fire & Marine Insurance *'2006:' CJ Cheiljedang Condition Power *'2002:' KT 1241 Collect Call Vídeos Musicales *E2RE - Deep Night Sad Song (2012) *Yoon Gun - Hidden In Between Time(2008) *SG Wannabe - Arirang (2007) *Lucid Fall - You Remain in My Heart (2001) *Bijou - It's OK (1999) Reconocimientos *'2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:' Primer Minister's Commendation *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor (película) (A Hard Day) *'2012 5th Herald DongA TV Lifestyle Awards:' Mejor vestido *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor actor en un Drama de un Acto/Especial (Our Slightly Risque Relationship) *'2010 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Gong Hyo Jin (Pasta) *'2010 CETV Awards:' 10 Principales Estrellas de Asia (Pasta) *'2010 11th Las Palmas de Gran Canaria International Film Festival:' Mejor actor (Paju) *'2008 Korea Advertisers Association:' Premio al Buen Modelo *'2007 MBC Drama Awards: '''Premio Actuación de Oro - Categoría Actor en Miniseries por White Tower Curiosidades *'Educación:' The Korean National University of Arts (Actuación) (Graduado) *'Especialidades: 'Baloncesto, boxeo, billar *'Debut: '''2001 *Después de comenzar su carrera en el teatro musical, por muchos años Lee fue relegado a papeles menores y de apoyo en la pantalla, sólo llegando a jugar personajes principales en dramas de un solo acto en KBS Drama City y MBC Best Theater. En uno de esos Best Theater, trabajó con el director de TV Lee Yoon Jung en Taereung National Village en el 2005, que le llevó a ser elegido para su posterior serie The 1st Shop of Coffee Prince en 2007. *Lee se casó con su novia de siete años de relación, la actriz Jun Hye Jin, el 23 de mayo de 2009. *Sus hijos nacieron el 25 de noviembre de 2009 y el 09 de Agosto, 2011. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *HanCinema Galería Lee_Sun_Gyun01.jpg Lee Sun Gyun2.jpg Lee Sun Gyun3.jpg Lee Sun Gyun4.jpg Lee Sun Gyun5.jpg Lee Sun Gyun6.jpg Lee Sun Gyun7.jpg Lee Sun Gyun9.JPG Categoría:KActor Categoría:HODU&U Entertainment